


O' Son Of Mine (A Story In 1/? Parts)

by Radioabsurd



Series: YOLO Was Created For Andrew Spencer [2]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Artists, Backstory, Bad Parenting, Black Character(s), Bullying, Child Neglect, Coming Out, Communication, Communication Failure, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Nonverbal Communication, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Trauma, Vasectomy mentioning, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: John didn’t know, at first, how much he would love his kid because, at first, he didn’t. His wife had been his world, had been his everything, and he would have given anything she wanted just to see her dimpled smile.Or: Andrew and his dad have a...unique relationship.
Relationships: Andrew Spencer/Original Male Character, Halle Spencer & Andrew Spencer, Halle Spencer/John Spencer, John Spencer & Andrew Spencer, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Series: YOLO Was Created For Andrew Spencer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	O' Son Of Mine (A Story In 1/? Parts)

John didn’t know, at first, how much he would love his kid because, at first, he didn’t. His wife had been his world, had been his everything, and he would have given anything she wanted just to see her dimpled smile. 

That didn’t make it hurt any less when she asked for a child. 

That didn’t make it hurt any less when he obliged and went to the doctor’s a month later to have his vasectomy reversed. 

_(It hurt a little less when he drove home afterwards, still sore, to find Halle on the front porch with his favorite tub of ice cream and a dimpled smile aimed just at him.)_

*** 

They name the kid Andrew and when the nurses hand the boy over to him, there’s no revelation of love, or some overwhelming feeling of protectiveness and awe. 

All he feels is pity at the scars that mar the boy’s face _(the ones he got from him)_ and an ache in his stomach from being trapped in the same room for over 6 hours with no substance. 

He hands ~~the baby~~ Andrew back to Halle and turns his head away from her when he catches the questioning look in her eyes. 

When Halle turns her head towards her son, something seems to change and she starts to glow and even when his breathe catches because she’s magnificent like this, a dark, rotten thing seems to crawl throughout his stomach. 

It’s not hunger. 

~ 

When they can finally take him home, he has to catch Halle before she trips on the rug. He’s just about to ask what she was doing to trip in the first place when he looks at her and sees that she’s staring at ~~the baby~~ Andrew with that same awed look on her face. His stomach curdles and he looks away before she can catch the look on his face. He heads into the kitchen, tries to ignore the way he’s following her footsteps around the house, tries to ignore the way he feels off balance even more than he did when he first met Halle. He tries to ignore the feeling curling up from his stomach to his heart. 

It’s still not hunger. 

~ 

Halle doesn’t sleep in bed with him that night. 

He doesn’t sleep at all. 

~~The baby~~ Andrew seems to sleep like a dream.


End file.
